


Das Echo deiner Stimme

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Disability, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il silenzio inghiotte ogni tua speranza, forse è il momento di lasciar gridare il cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Echo deiner Stimme

Fictional Dream © 2008 (26 marzo 2008)  
I Tokio Hotel (Bill e Tom Kaulitz, Georg Moritz Hagen Listing e Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica rock-pop tedesca.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/243/das-echo-deiner-stimme)).

*****

C’è una domanda che ti fai sempre quando ti senti troppo vigliacco per affrontare la realtà.  
Te la fai perché ci credi, in un certo senso. Perché ti serve.  
Quella domanda è sempre preceduta da un’inclinazione del corpo – testa spalle. _Intenzioni_.  
 _Scherzi?_  
   
   
Dobbiamo sospendere il concerto.  
 _Scherzi?_  
Dobbiamo cancellare una due tre tutte le date.  
 _Scherzi?_  
Non è solo una laringite. È una cisti.  
 _Scherzi?_  
Non è solo una cisti. È un cancro.  
 _Scherzi?_  
   
 _  
_ Cose del genere.  
Un inferno nel quale scivoli con il tuo punto interrogativo sospeso su di un sorriso che ti incolli in faccia solo per non piangere.  
È incredibile quello che ti combina la vita.  
Un giorno sei lì, che ridi e cazzeggi con tuo fratello, mentre il tourbus scivola lungo una direttrice di marcia decisa un secolo prima, e il giorno dopo, all’improvviso, il bel sogno finisce.  
Ti svegli e scopri che la realtà fa schifo.  
Tra Bill e me, il sognatore è sempre stato il mio gemello.  
Sognatore a modo suo, poi, perché di solito chi sogna si accontenta di quello. Non pretende che le sue fantasie divengano realtà.  
Bill era un tipo che prendeva la vita a morsi, con una rabbia che a me è sempre mancata.  
Bill era un sognatore pericoloso.  
Io facevo un po’ di casino solo per coprirgli le spalle, ma solo quello. Il maschio di casa era lui.  
Da adolescente non ero tanto sicuro del fatto che avrei fatto la rockstar. Mi piaceva fare casino e rimorchiare. Le rockstar facevano casino e rimorchiavano, perciò non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto. Fine.  
La musica non ti dava poi chissà quali risposte – e io arrivavo dritto al punto comunque.  
Bill, però, un bel giorno decise per tutti e due.  
Aveva sette anni.  
Mio fratello ha sempre fatto tutto di corsa.  
Altro che _vivi il secondo_ : lo spaccava, lui, il secondo; usava davvero ogni minuscolo frammento. Considerando quel che sarebbe successo, magari sapeva di avere a disposizione un niente.  
Per Bill la vita è sempre stata _adesso_.  
 _Jetzt erst recht.  
_ Bill prevedeva anche il futuro, chissà?  
A sette anni, mio fratello scrisse la sua prima canzone. Non un temino. Non una poesia. _Una canzone_.  
Una delle ultime cose che mi _disse_ , sarebbe stata proprio la risposta a quella domanda che non avevo mai avuto il coraggio di fargli.  
‘ _Perché cantando cantando, alla fine, qualcuno si accorge anche di quello che gli stai dicendo_.’  
Mio fratello parlava un sacco. Non stava mai zitto, neppure se lo imploravi in ginocchio.  
Adesso so che aveva solo diciotto anni per consumare tutte le sue parole; aveva solo diciotto anni per farsi ascoltare. Peccato che l’abbiano sempre fatto molto poco.  
Quando Bill mi disse che noi – parlava sempre al plurale, Bill. _Noi_ parlavamo sempre al plurale. Era un brutto vizio che avevamo da sempre – saremmo diventati delle rockstar, gli dissi proprio: ‘ _Scherzi?_ ’  
Non avevo molte idee su quel che avremmo potuto fare. Quello pieno di idee è sempre stato Bill, in fondo. Bill non scherzava mai. Non davvero.  
La cosa che ti irritava a morte di lui, era che fosse serio persino sulle stronzate.  
La musica era il suo sogno, però: non gliene avanzava la voglia.  
Bill non avrebbe mai detto ‘ _Scherzi?_ ’ quando Jost presentò ai nostri genitori il contratto con cui ci vendevamo all’Universal.  
Bill l’aveva voluto con tutto se stesso; era davvero molto, ma molto serio.  
Io sì. Per tutti i primi mesi non ci avevo creduto granché, finché un pomeriggio, poco prima che la scuola finisse, Bill si precipitò in camera mia: gli occhi brillanti e un sorriso che gli mangiava mezza faccia.  
 _“Corri, corri, corri!”  
“Ma che vuoi?”  
“Siamo su Viva!”  
“Scherzi?”  
_ No, era solo il nostro sogno che cominciava.  
No, era il _suo_ sogno, ma Bill aveva fatto il possibile per ritagliare un posticino anche per me. Benché fossi un guastafeste stagno, realista e incredulo, mi aveva voluto lo stesso.  
Noi facevamo tutto insieme, del resto. Noi eravamo proprio una cosa sola.  
E così si accesero tutte le luci. Tutte insieme.  
E sotto quelle luci, i miei ‘ _Scherzi?_ ’ erano sempre più numerosi e sempre più retorici: Bill mi aveva abituato proprio a tutto.  
  
Mi metto lo smalto.  
 _Scherzi?_  
Vado a scuola truccato, e allora?  
 _Scherzi?_  
Mi tingo i capelli.  
 _Scherzi?_  
Mi faccio un tatuaggio.  
 _Scherzi?_  
   
Non so perché dovessi contraddirlo in un modo tanto puerile; Bill faceva sempre di testa sua e lo sapevo. Lo adoravo per quello stesso motivo, perché fin da piccolo devi trovarti un idolo e stargli dietro.  
Io ero fortunato: restava tutto in famiglia.  
Eppure, a detta della critica, mio fratello non valeva proprio niente. Era un travestito, un pagliaccio sgolato, una meteora. Mio fratello aveva quindici anni. Io avevo quindici anni.  
Gliene restavano appena altri tre.  
Forse era vero: era una meteora, ma una luce come la sua non l’aveva proprio fatta nessuno. Nessuno.  
Bill si mortificava un po’, ma andava avanti. Anche quando lo insultavano, ti rideva in faccia, perché sapeva di avere ragione. Lui, il coraggio di sognare, ce l’aveva avuto fino in fondo. Il coraggio di gridare.  
Ecco: aprire la bocca e urlare tutta la rabbia che avevamo dentro.  
Chi gli dava addosso, invece, davanti al sistema era muto.  
Mio fratello era un leader. Non è una cosa che decidi a tavolino: ci nasci.  
Mio fratello catturava proprio tutti gli sguardi. Persino chi si scomodava a dargli del frocio, pretendeva di vederlo. _Voleva_ vederlo – e quando te lo trovavi davanti, Bill ti lasciava stecchito.  
Noi non eravamo uguali. Non davvero.  
C’è modo e modo di essere belli, persino se la natura ti clona.  
Io ero abbastanza attraente. Bill era meraviglioso. Sempre.  
Persino nei suoi momenti peggiori, quand’era sciatto e insonnolito e magari aveva pure qualche brufolo in faccia, Bill era… _Diverso?_ Ti disarmava del tutto.  
E io gli volevo bene.  
Lo adoravo al punto che quando _è successo_ , io non riuscivo a crederci. Mi ero a tal punto abituato a vivere nei sogni di Bill, che quando mio fratello si svegliò, non potei far altro che lamentare per l’ennesima volta quello ‘ _Scherzi? Io non ho ancora voglia_.’  
E se avesse potuto, Bill mi avrebbe chiesto scusa, anche s’era il primo ad aver voglia di dormire un altro po’.  
La sveglia suonava alle cinque e mezzo; era una specie di maledizione. Lo faceva a Loitsche, quando ci toccava prendere il pullman delle sei e dieci. Lo faceva spesso e volentieri quand’eravamo in tour, perché c’era una tappa in vista, perché c’era qualcosa da organizzare, un video da girare.  
La sveglia c’era sempre nelle prime canzoni di Bill: David lo prendeva in giro e gli diceva che si vedeva ch’era piccolo – piccolo piccolo, Bill: anche le sue immagini erano semplici e un po’ banali come il grandangolo di un adolescente.  
Forse non era proprio così. Forse Bill aveva proprio paura di quel trillo che l’avrebbe restituito alla realtà; che gli avrebbe dato un peso, schiacciandolo fino in fondo.  
La realtà non era mai stata buona con mio fratello. Non è buona quasi con nessuno, ma Bill si era inventato quel suo sogno luminoso proprio per tenerla lontana.  
Non voleva che suonasse la sveglia. Non volevo sentirla neppure io.  
Quando dovemmo interrompere il concerto di Marseille, non ero proprio preoccupato per niente.  
‘ _Ecco, ci risiamo_ ,’ mi dissi con una specie di calma abbastanza seccata.  
Mio fratello era nervoso, si toccava la gola e faticava a parlare. A mio fratello, dopo ogni concerto, la voce non funzionava più bene. Non aveva mai voluto prendere lezioni di canto: era colpa sua.  
Mi veniva spontaneo fare quel ragionamento, persino se di ragionato, in certi destini, non c’è proprio niente.  
Magari non era colpa sua per niente. Magari c’era già, quella piccola bolla. Quel granchietto. Quella sacchettina di merda.  
C’era e gli faceva male, ma non la vedeva nessuno. Non l’avevano vista neppure i dottori che l’avevano già visitato in autunno. Gli avevano dato un mucchio di medicine e basta. _Guarisci e basta_.  
A Marseille, Bill non era ancora davvero preoccupato, era dispiaciuto. Era rassegnato.  
‘ _Non fa niente. Prenderò il cortisone e basta. Così mi passa_.’  
La sua voce non era più la stessa; non era morbida come la ricordavo – perché la ricordavo, _ancora_.  
Adesso, quando ascolto una vecchia registrazione, non riesco a stabilire un vero collegamento tra mio fratello e quel suono. Dopo Marseille, forse mi sono rassegnato a perderlo con quei toni che sbiadivano poco alla volta, sino al silenzio.  
Il silenzio mi ha sempre fatto molta più paura del buio.  
Ora so anche il perché.  
Da Lisbona, mio fratello partì sconfitto e in lacrime, ma non me lo disse; non mi disse che la sveglia era trillata. Che l’aveva sentita.  
La campana era suonata per lui.  
Bill sapeva che se avesse smesso di sognare, mi sarei svegliato al suo fianco. Tratteneva brandelli di sogni sotto le ciglia umide. Ne inghiottiva i pezzi sul fondo di una gola rovinata.  
Io non trovai proprio niente di sensato da dirgli. Quando mi sussurrò: ‘ _Speriamo che non salti il tour_ ,’ me ne uscii con il solito: ‘ _Scherzi?_ ’  
Aveva solo il raffreddore. Per me. Per tutti. Persino per l’egoismo di chi diceva di amarlo per prendere e basta. Per pretendere un eroismo da foglio di carta.  
Era così piccolo, Bill. Aveva solo diciotto anni.  
Diciotto anni di sogni e di parole e di niente. Improvvisamente di niente.  
   
Speriamo che non sia qualcosa di grave.  
 _‘Scherzi?’  
_    
È curioso, credevo di essere un tipo molto coraggioso. Credevo che per tutta la vita sarei stato il sostegno di mio fratello. Bill aveva bisogno di me. Chiaro, no?  
Invece ero quello più spaventato di tutti. Ero quello che, davanti all’evidenza, preferiva pensare a un brutto scherzo. A uno scherzo del cazzo, ma a uno scherzo.  
Quando ci ritrovammo a Hamburg, Bill non parlava quasi più per niente.  
Tra noi non ce n’era mai stato un gran bisogno, ma era _innaturale_.  
Il suo silenzio. _I miei silenzi_.  
Non avevo nulla da dirgli. Niente di niente.  
Volevo che qualcuno mi battesse sulla spalla e mi dicesse: ‘ _D’accordo. Abbiamo giocato un po’. Adesso basta_.’  
Fu proprio come svegliarsi da un sogno luminoso; qualcosa di tanto realistico e netto e vivido che separartene ti procura un dolore viscerale, tant’è che per un po’ stai lì a chiederti quale sia il sogno e quale sia invece la realtà.  
Bill mi guardava e credo che mi leggesse dentro: la mia incredulità vigliacca e un po’ egoista. La mia paura. La mia incertezza.  
Non parlava più, però ebbe il coraggio di dirmelo lo stesso; di raccogliere quel po’ di voce che aveva messo da parte per spenderla solo per me.  
   
C’è una cisti, Tomi. Devono toglierla.  
 _Scherzi?  
_    
Aveva paura, Bill, ma sorrideva lo stesso. Si dava un tono. Aveva diciotto anni e, chissà? Ci sperava?  
Aveva combattuto così tanto per i propri sogni ch’era innaturale pensare che potesse perdere. Non lui. Non davvero uno del genere.  
La mia voce tremava, quando mi toccò dare quell’annuncio. A me, proprio a me: a me per cui era _tutto_.  
Ed era una sensazione atroce e straniante insieme. Una settimana prima, più o meno, me l’ero fatta addosso per parargli il culo da un raffreddore – già. Solo un raffreddore. Ora dovevo dire che era qualcos’altro – qualcosa di sbagliato. Qualcosa che avrebbe forse cambiato per sempre la voce di Bill.  
Come sarebbe stata?  
Per un po’ non avrei riconosciuto mio fratello. Suonava strano.  
Gli stringevo piano la mano e dividevo con lui quella stronzata che, all’improvviso, mi sembrava rilevantissima.  
Le dita di Bill erano calde e sottili. Le sue unghie erano trasparenti. Erano bellissime.  
In ospedale non poteva portare lo smalto. La mia attenzione si fossilizzava su dettagli da niente.  
Forse mi stavo svegliando anch’io; lo stavo raggiungendo oltre il bordo scheggiato del suo sogno. Precedendomi, però, mio fratello faceva ancora il possibile per impedirmi di tagliarmi.  
Per proteggermi. Per rassicurarmi.  
Aveva paura, ma non voleva dividerla con me.  
La sua stanza sembrava un bunker o un negozio di giocattoli. L’avevamo riempito di regali.  
Gli avevo comprato una scimmia di peluche ch’era due volte lui. L’avevo fatto perché non si sentisse solo quando non c’ero. Io ero una scimmia. Ero la sua scimmia.  
Non potevo comprargli il coraggio. Non potevo comprargli la salute.  
Tutto il mio potere si esauriva in qualcosa di tanto stupido come un giocattolo: a Bill faceva piacere lo stesso.  
Poco prima che lo portassero via, per prepararlo all’intervento, ho avuto l’impressione che volesse chiedermi scusa.  
   
 _Scherzi?  
_    
Non aveva colpa di niente, proprio di niente: mi aveva fatto solo un po’ di posto al suo fianco.  
Ci avevano assicurato che l’operazione sarebbe durata al più un’ora e mezza – due, a dire tanto. Non era nulla di complicato. Era routine. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Dopo tre ore, nessuno ci aveva ancora detto niente.  
Io avvertivo quel silenzio scivolare in me e trascinare via tutto il coraggio.  
Avevo voglia di svegliarmi, ora: solo che l’avevo già fatto.  
   
   
La cisti non era una cisti. Era un tumore. Un cancro. Una sacchettina di merda.  
 _Scherzi?  
No.  
_ E tagliare non bastava più. Bisognava raschiare tutt’intorno. Fare piazza pulita.  
Tutt’intorno.  
 _Scherzi?  
No.  
_ Non avremmo più sentito la sua voce.  
 _Cristo, stai scherzando?  
No._  
   
Ero inebetito. Se Bill l’avesse saputo, forse avrebbe preferito morire. Sul palco, magari. Sotto le luci. Spegnersi con la sua voce, poco a poco.  
La sua voce che già non ricordavo quasi più, che avrei dimenticato per sempre.  
La sua voce ch’era anche la mia, perché mi aveva sempre guidato, in qualche modo.  
Era fuori ed era dentro di me, come uno stimolo o come una preghiera.  
La sua voce. Un’eco che restava inascoltata.  
Non riuscivo a pensare più a niente – a un sogno sfumato, a una carriera dissolta, a una scommessa persa e non più proponibile.  
Dovevamo andare in America. Dovevamo tornarci.  
Sdraiati su una spiaggia tropicale, ne avevamo parlato così tanto…  
Parlavamo, Bill e io. Parlavamo un sacco.  
E ora era solo passato.  
   
   
Bill guardava fuori dalla finestra per non vedere proprio niente. Stava arrivando la primavera. Potevo portarlo allo zoo di Berlino. Potevo portarlo al mare. Potevo portarlo ovunque.  
Non l’avrei più sentito implorarmi perché lo facessi, una buona volta; dessi un senso a un’automobile che detestava. Mai più.  
La sua voce era un ricordo che avrei dovuto conservare per sempre, ma siccome non mi aveva avvertito nessuno di quanto fosse prezioso, l’avevo già perso.  
C’era mamma con lui; forse aveva pensato che io non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di dirglielo, che lasciar fare a un medico potesse essere troppo duro e che David, in fondo, non era neppure uno della famiglia.  
Ci aveva pensato lei.  
Forse la sua voce aveva tremato un pochino, ma sono sicuro che ci sia riuscita in fretta; poche parole, senza tergiversare.  
Bill era come lei: di sicuro avrà apprezzato.  
Aveva diciotto anni, probabilmente ancora tanta vita davanti. Una vita silenziosa.  
Quando mamma mi vide arrivare, trovò subito una scusa per lasciarci soli. Credo che volesse dare una chance a me: una chance per aprire gli occhi e accettare che la sveglia era suonata per tutti.  
Seduto accanto a Bill, però, io vedevo solo quelle labbra che non avrebbero più scandito nulla. Non un ordine, non una preghiera, non una canzone, né una filastrocca.  
Niente.  
Non avrebbe più riso, Bill. Quando non hai più le corde vocali, l’aria fa un brutto rumore: mio fratello era sensibile ai suoni e gli dispiaceva d’essersi trasformato in uno strumento sgradevole.  
Non volevo piangergli davanti, lo giuro. Non volevo perché non sarebbe stato giusto, perché in fondo era ancora là. Il mio egoismo era sazio: non avevo perso che qualche briciola, no?  
Bill aveva ancora il suo blocco, accanto al letto. In tutti quei giorni aveva appuntato idee per le canzoni che sarebbero venute. Per le canzoni con cui avrebbe provato a farsi ascoltare.  
Prese la penna e me lo scrisse.  
‘ _Se almeno a Marseille fossi riuscito a finire In die Nacht…_ ’  
E poi una grossa lacrima cadde lì, su quel blocco, mangiandosi tutto l’inchiostro.  
Una sveglia brutale si era mangiata tutti i nostri sogni.  
Un cancro si era mangiato la sua voce.  
Una lacrima inghiottiva il suo ultimo rimpianto.  
   
 _Scherzi?  
_    
E anche la mia voce andò in pezzi. Si sbriciolò come se fosse stata la naturale eco della sua. Quello che in fondo era sempre stata.  
  
   
Ieri, il venticinque marzo del duemilaquindici, è uscito _Deine Stimme_.  
La limited edition è esaurita da tempo; ne sono stati pubblicati persino più esemplari del previsto.  
Era quasi un anno, in fondo, che i Tokio Hotel non uscissero con qualcosa di nuovo – eravamo troppo impegnati a venderci in giro. Ero troppo impegnato a recitare una parte strappata al caso, per rabbia e per dovere.  
 _Deine Stimme_ è una delle poche canzoni dei Tokio Hotel che abbia scritto io, perché, anche se gli presto la mia voce, sul palco splende sempre e solo il sogno di Bill.  
Siamo gemelli, in fondo. Siamo la stessa cosa.  
Sono la sua voce.  
Sono passati sette anni da quel giorno. Dopo sette anni, se non ci sono recrudescenze, vuol dire che il cancro ti ha mangiato abbastanza e se n’è andato.  
A Bill ha divorato un sogno: aveva il dovere di lasciargli tutto il resto.  
A Bill, però, nessuno potrebbe togliere niente, perché non te lo permette.  
Quando sono in tour e posso vederlo soltanto attraverso una web-cam, percepisco a pelle che è davvero felice. E so anche che se gli chiedessi: ‘ _Cristo! Cos’avresti da ringraziare la vita, dopo quello che ti ha fatto?_ ’ mio fratello inclinerebbe di lato il capo, mi fisserebbe sornione e muoverebbe appena le labbra per costringermi a leggerle.  
 _‘Scherzi?’  
_ Mi direbbe – in quella lingua ch’è solo nostra, che è silenziosa e fatta solo di sguardi – che è ancora vivo.  
Che non è più solo.  
Che ha trovato il grande amore.  
Che sua figlia è bellissima.  
Nina ha tre anni. Bill mi ha costretto a diventare zio troppo giovane, accidenti a lui.  
Accidenti alla sua maledetta fretta.  
Si chiama Nina perché così può chiamarla anche sua madre, Madlen: è un suono facile. È un suono che anche un sordomuto, con un po’ di attenzione, riesce a scandire con discreta facilità.  
Ci teneva davvero, Bill, che almeno uno dei due potesse chiamarla, quella bambina nata nel silenzio – e poi suona come ‘ _Nena_ ’. Mio fratello è un inguaribile fanboy.  
Madlen ha trent’anni. È sorda e muta dalla nascita. Ha insegnato a mio fratello il linguaggio di quelli come lei, nel periodo in cui è stato ricoverato per la riabilitazione – per quel che c’era da recuperare, almeno.  
È carina; non è una figa eccezionale – quello non lo direi proprio – ma è carina.  
Gli vuole bene – si vogliono bene. Mio fratello è felice.  
Per Madlen, Bill Kaulitz è sempre stato un ragazzo che aveva perso per strada qualcosa di importante; qualcosa che una sordomuta non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere, perché nel suo mondo c’è solo silenzio.  
Madlen non ha mai sentito cantare Bill, eppure sa che suo marito ha una voce bellissima.  
Per Madlen, la voce di Bill sono le sue mani.  
Madlen stava svolgendo il tirocinio da logopedista, quando ha incontrato mio fratello; a loro dire è stato un colpo di fulmine. Visto che si parla di mio fratello, non me la sento di chiedergli se stia scherzando: non lo farebbe mai.  
Nina ha tre anni e parla troppo, ma nessuno le dice mai di stare zitta.  
Sua madre non la sente. Suo padre non può interromperla. Sua nonna la vizia troppo. Suo zio è già geloso.  
È una bambina normale. È una bambina sana. È una bambina abituata al silenzio.  
È una bambina che sa come romperlo.  
Anche se non può sentire, Madlen sa parlare – abbastanza, almeno, per stimolare la figlia.  
Ha un timbro strano, molto sordo. Ha imparato _da grande_ , come dice lei, per comunicare con quelli come me – con quelli _interi_. Con quelli _rumorosi_. Con quelli che, tra tanto frastuono, a volte non sentono proprio le cose più importanti.  
Intossicato dalle voci, non mi ero accorto di come, da qualche parte, Bill gridasse ancora per farsi ascoltare. Non voleva stare zitto. Non ci stava a far vincere la sveglia.  
Bill è ancora il principale autore delle nostre canzoni, occupa un ruolo fisso nel nostro team di produzione. Quando David si sente sadico, gli delega volentieri il concept di qualche nostro video.  
Ha venticinque anni, ma non è cambiato molto – stessi capelli, stessi abiti, stesse unghie.  
Madlen si sente l’uomo di casa.  
A chiarire le idee a Nina, quando sarà il momento, penserà il sottoscritto.  
Sette anni fa, la voce di Bill si è spenta per sempre.  
Tutte le volte in cui ci penso, torna prepotente la voglia di socchiudere le palpebre e dire ‘ _Scherzi?_ ’ perché le cose belle non dovrebbero mai finire.  
Non ne hai voglia.  
È successo.  
Bill direbbe che è una stronzata, perché ci sono tante forme di lieto fine; non è detto che tutto debba restare uguale, perché la felicità sia quella che ti aspetti. Bill mi lascerebbe il dubbio con una domanda obliqua.  
‘ _Ma tu lo sai com’è nata Nina?_ ’  
E sorrido, perché conosco la risposta.  
Perché nel loro mondo fatto solo di silenzio, Bill e Madlen parlano un’altra lingua; parole che non ascolti, ma che vedi e che tocchi.  
E allora immagina, nel buio della notte, la voglia improvvisa di raccontarti una storia, di continuare un discorso, di chiamarti, semplicemente, perché non vuoi essere solo.  
E le dita devono sfiorarsi per forza, intrecciarsi e poi sciogliersi.  
E dopo le dita, viene tutto il resto, finché non hai più voglia di parlare.  
Se non _in quel senso_.  
In quello che una volta era solo mio.  
Bill non ride più, perché quando non hai le corde vocali, ogni suono è un sibilo soffocato.  
Però sorride molto – sorride _davvero_.  
Ti guarda e ti prende un po’ in giro, perché a chi gli parla della tristezza del silenzio, vorrebbe rispondere: ‘ _Scherzi? È il silenzio che rende tutto più eccitante. Fidati_.’  
Io, però, vivo dall’altra parte, dove c’è solo rumore, e la folla e le mani alzate e le grida assordanti.  
Io vivo il fronte del palco, dove una volta scivolava la voce di Bill.  
Forse non ho mai perso la speranza di incontrarla di nuovo.  
Quando gli ho fatto ascoltare le strofe centrali di quest’ultima canzone, accompagnandomi con la chitarra, mentre Nina batteva piano le mani sulle ginocchia di suo padre, qualcosa di dolce è scivolato negli occhi di mio fratello.  
   
“ _Ich wünschte mir mehr als alles  
noch einmal deine Stimme zu hören.  
Ich möchte hören,  
wie du meinen Namen sagst  
Ich vermisse deine stimme.  
Bitte, sag noch einmal meinen Namen_.”*  
    
Era una specie di ‘ _Scherzi?_ ’ ma molto più triste.  
Le sue labbra si sono mosse appena.  
Sua figlia le ha lette e ha cominciato a urlare tutta contenta.  
    
 _Tomi, Tomi  
_    
Allora ho sorriso un po’ e ho cantato _In die Nacht_.  
Con la sua voce.  
  
  
  
* _Io vorrei più di ogni altra cosa/ascoltare ancora una volta la tua voce/Mi piacerebbe ascoltare/ come dici il mio nome/Mi manca la tua voce/Per favore, dì ancora una volta il mio nome_.


End file.
